moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ehri Skywing
In-Game Disclaimer (Legion Update) Thanks for reading. If you wish to interact with my character, I'm generally on Ehri (mage) Wyrmrest Accord nowadays. Feel free to hit me up for plotlines coming BFA. Description (Title: Lady) Ehri Skywing is the third and youngest daughter of Lord Leorne Skywing and Lady Roni Skywing (née Sunscale). A mage of studious origins, she carries herself with discipline. Like her two older sisters, Ehri resides in the Skywing Manor and indulges herself in books on a daily basis. She enjoys scholarly debates and arena activities while possessing a rather decorated exterior. One can sometimes see her down the old Dalaran crater or near Tirisfal. Although technically serving the New Horde and Aethas Sunreaver, the mage advocates neutrality and presents herself with idealistic virtue. Ehri maintains a lifestyle of intellectual freedom with clear consciousness. She carries a distaste for alcohol, but fancies leisure activities such as tea parties and embroidery lessons. History Birth Ehri was born prior to the Rise of the Old Horde (512 K.C.) in Dalaran. Both of her parents were arcanists and members of the Kirin Tor, though they did not serve as eyes for the Council of Six. She went through proper mage training under the purple banner and demonstrated diplomacy skills at a young age. Ehri was friends with Lady Leeleei Lightsong, the only child of the noble House of Lightsong. The two were often mistaken as twins as they shared the same hair color and sparkling eyes. Sadly, Leeleei went missing during the destruction of the city and Ehri has never seen her since. First and Second Wars Ehri did not directly participate in the events of the First War since she was protected under the ley lines of Dalaran and later became an apprentice of magic. Eventually she graduated from the Academy with honors and Leorne gifted her a dragonhawk companion named Palewing. Spiritual freedom at the time was still a dream, however, as Ehri remained caged with peer pressure and expectations. She was destined to serve the Kingdom after graduation. The mage was often present at her father's meetings. As the daughter of the Patriarch, she was introduced to associates and had access to the Purple Parlors and libraries. Ehri furthered her magical research there with recognized ambitions and spent most of her younger years in Dalaran. She frequently traveled back and forth with portals. Third War and Dalaran Destroyed The Skywings maintained their associations with the Kirin Tor and the Alliance until the Fall of Quel'Thalas, where Ehri was in Dalaran and therefore separated from her parents and siblings. The Scourge flooded the Kingdom first, nearly wiping the entire population. Leorne took the rest of the family into hiding with the help of Ambassador Spencius Sunspade and his wife Rachel Marren. (The couple also had a half-elf child, Araym, born 602 K.C.) Ehri fought alongside other graduates till the final hours of Dalaran's destruction. After seeing much bloodshed, the mage was unable to justify magic under the notion of violence, but nevertheless felt affinity for the embers that illuminated the torn night sky. Ehri searched for the rest of her family through the wreckage after she arrived in Quel'Thalas and was soon reunited with them. As the Kingdom had fallen, a heated argument broke between Leorne and Spencius that resulted in bitter separation. The two families grew apart and Sunspades voyaged to Theramore in hopes of finding shelter there. Leorne and the Skywings stayed with Prince Kael'thas to aid in his decision in destroying the Sunwell. Ehri and her sisters were affected in the aftermath, and identified themselves, along with the rest of their kin, as the blood elves. Ehri helped her father re-establish land holdings and reputation after, and was also given more freedom to study fire away from watchful eyes. She proved herself sufficient, though constantly shifted between the two paths. It was speculated during this time that Ehri was able to transform into different images of ordinary objects. A Childhood Friend Leorne had heard rumors of Prince Kael'Thas's corruption. Soon after, he arranged a meeting with Spymaster Mileven to speak about the state of Dalaran with Rhonin's decision on neutrality and Aethas's involvement. Meanwhile, Ehri joined the Sunguard, where she coincidentally met Araym, the son of Spencius. Unbeknownst to Ehri's parents, the two maintained a close friendship and went on many adventures together - ones that involved flipping the city walls and chasing hawkstriders. Soon Leorne learned of the boy and simultaneously received an anonymous letter that the Sunspades never did make it past the sea. Out of sympathy and perhaps loyalty, Leorne decided to keep a watchful eye on Araym as the half-elf orphan and her daughter's friendship flourished. Despite their closeness, Ehri realized she must relocate to a place of higher learning, for the books in Silvermoon no longer satisfied her. She did not understand the meaning to the scarlet signet Araym had given her on the day of their farewell, though it signified his disappearance as the boy took steps down the path of corruption. Needless to say, Ehri was happy to have returned to the city where she once called home. Burning Crusade and Northrend Wars At her House's call, Ehri was summoned back to Quel'Thalas to join the forces with the Horde as they traveled to the Outlands to stop the Prince's madness. Together with the Shattered Sun Offensive, the troops reclaimed Sun's Reach, where they situated themselves and launched the siege against Kael'thas. Ehri was able to summon a phoenix in this battle and became known as a bloodmage. Her aura has begun to change from that of a cerulean-lavender to warm gold, with blazing orbs occasionally floating about. She returned to Dalaran and participated in the Nexus War on behalf of the Kirin Tor. Having fought along the Wyrmrest Accord, Ehri developed an interest in dragons. She made Dalaran her permanent residence and helped the city's relocation to Crystalsong Forest. With the mage haven relatively unaffected by events post the Nexus War, Ehri published several books on magic and essays on femininity and mannerisms. The mage also adored novels on romance, historic tales and field guides to herbalism - especially flowers. She established a small hold near Grizzly Hills for magical research, and was granted the Archmage title by her superiors after nearly a decade of war. Fall of the Lich King and Relocation to Orgrimmar Ehri's parents were still in Quel'Thalas as the House of Skywing steadily expanded power over the land beyond the Broken Scar. Lady Diere, second oldest of the three sisters, came to live with Ehri in Dalaran for some time. Diere had a passion for horse-back riding and was fascinated by nature and the Maw in Northrend. The two often took walks down the lakes of Grizzly Hills and discussed their father's plans. It was peaceful until winter arrived and despair brewed in the people. Strange visitors came to warn about the Lich King's growing powers and soldiers ventured through the Storm Peaks to launch battles in Icecrown. Bitter towards the Scourge for destroying her previous homeland, Ehri enlisted for the campaign and was given frontline access. After the Fall where countless died and many mentally crushed, she wrote a letter to Leorne. It stated her shift from arcane to fire. With nothing except silent permission, she was allowed to walk her own path as a bloodmage. To further explore her diplomatic interests in Kalimdor and war strategies of the New Horde, Ehri accepted the invitation to join the Auxiliary. Warbringer Grosh'kul, Commanding Officer of the military organization greeted her upon arrival. Though bound by different blood oaths, the soldiers came together under the great and just leadership of the Warbringer. Ehri was unfit for prolonged military life as aristocratic habits prevented her from fully blending into orcish environments, but the mage was hardly absent from the frontlines and acted as a spokesperson (later on Regent Queen) of the military faction. Together, the races of the Horde helped defend Azeroth and its lands from Deathwing's demise, and with that, many tales were passed down - tales of glorious deeds of the Auxiliary. However, like every gathering that forshadowed a farewell, soon the Warbringer sensed his fading and went on to live in peaceful resolve. It was during the aftermath where soldiers returned to their families and hope re-established with uplifting spirits. Deathwing was defeated and there were no joined purpose in preservation of the organization anymore, so many moved on to other priorities and Ehri has then returned to her small estate in Dalaran. However, Warbringer Grosh'kul will always have the mage's respect, as she regarded him as one of the brightest and bloodiest stars of Kalimdor. Jaina and the Tides of War Darkness came too soon... as evil manifested rapidly in Warchief Garrosh Hellscream. His poor decisions caused the destruction of Theramore, the loss of many innocent citizens' lives as well as chaos in Dalaran. Leorne joined the Regent Lord's fellow commanders and struck through the defenses of the Silver Convenant to save what remained of the Sunreavers. Ehri, torn and distraught, was reunited with her siblings. Though physically safe, the maiden's heart was inevitably left with a deep scar as she lost her home once more. The mage watched those that she trusted turn against her... Reluctant to leave, Ehri was forcefully teleported back to Quel'Thalas for protection and further investigations. After the questionings, Ehri stayed with her mother Roni at a secluded branch of the Skywing Manor for some time as she attempted to make sense of Jaina's decision. She took late night walks and pondered the notion of peace in front of the tall statue of their old Prince as it was difficult for her to settle down. The Sunwell only seemed like yesterday, yet mortals have always fought for so many things, power, glory, vengeance, the ability to lead and destroy. Perhaps Roni was aware of her daughter's uncertainty. The wise arcanist gave Ehri an endearing handkerchief, a piece of mooncloth with the family sigil, and told her that it was important to forgive and not let the darkness break through even in the most crucial hours. Roni reminded her daughter that they will always be the Skywings, and serve the realm beyond the lands of the Traumerei. Siege of Orgrimmar and Vol'jin Ehri had answered the Dawnfury Concordant's recruitment call and joined in the Horde's forces against Garrosh Hellscream. She was a seasoned strategist by now, and lifted much of her hatred for the Scourge that more or less affected her relationship with the forsakens. With Viiper's help, Ehri's troops were able to cooperate with the Apothecary Society in banishing many of Garrosh's blind followers. The mage held some nostalgia for Orgrimmar due to her days in the Auxiliary, but chose to remain in the Skywing Manor and Silvermoon. Life has been fruitful post-war, as Ehri found time for her side hobbies, tailoring and jewelcrafting. She opened Luthriel's Robes, a designer shop with fancy attire for ladies and gentle-elves, at the Exchange in Silvermoon. Legion Ehri's staff pulsated with readiness once again at the threat of the Burning Legion. She was on board with Sylvanas Windrunner and battlemage confidants in the event where the Horde lost Vol'jin. Although Ehri was against the retreat, an otherwise understandable decision made by Sylvanas, she nevertheless followed the Lady's lead. Vol'jin's death pained Ehri greatly, though he was a rare exception, for she had never fully trusted the trolls. Ehri was more than thrilled to be able to return to Dalaran and catch up with some old friends, thanks to Aethas and Modera's efforts. She resumed her membership with the Kirin Tor and joined the Oathguard in fending off Legion threats. As a member of the Tirisgarde, the mage can be seen in either the Hall of Guardian or the Lounge in Dalaran. Relationships with Others Although Ehri is a focused individual that prioritizes her responsibilities over the softer emotions, she is deeply affectionate and capable of eternal dedication. The mage chooses to trust her acquaintances when possible, unless betrayed. Friends Araym Sunspade: Araym aka "Spade" is a childhood friend of the mage that is currently MIA. They shared a deep and abstract relationship. Ehri has always cared for Araym, as he was the closest bond she's ever had save for family. She's caught glimpses of him in her dreams, but contact was scarce in the decades after the Sunguard. Their most recent reunion occured two weeks after Ehri's enlistment in the Dawnfury, where Araym's dirtied letter reached her in time. Araym looked well into his adulthood and was not the playful boy he used to be, though they still manifested thoughts for each other. He gifted her a metallic rose, yet both understood that their mutual love would never blossom. Those beautiful adolescent days were long gone, and will be forgotten. Leeleei Lightsong: They have been together since the old Dalaran times. The two little elven girls often explored the Legerdemain Lounge where they found pretty jewelboxes and glittering wine glasses. Sadly, the city's fall caused them to separate and Leeleei has been missing ever since. The only clue Ehri has is a mechanical squirrel Leeleei made, which has been stored in a glass box on the mage's bookshelf. "Viiper": A forsaken rogue notorious for his arena records, Viiper has known Ehri for much of his undeath due to their affiliations with Ravenholdt. Originally a blade-for-hire, he was regularly seen at sparring events. They were further acquainted when Viiper was hired by Leorne to deal with some thorns for the Skywings. Eventually the two became trusted comrades, yet their drastic differences also led to separate bounties. Over the long seasons, they have developed a relationship that rivaled family. Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Kirin Tor Category:Sunreavers Category:Ravenholdt Category:The Auxiliary Category:House of Skywing Category:Priests Category:The Dawnfury Concordant Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage